Shikamaru's Lazy Life
by zed019
Summary: The misadventures of Shikamaru Nara in the Campione universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

My name is Shikamaru Nara, this is my story.

I live in the one of the great ninja villages, the village hidden in the leaves in the elemental nations where there are five great hidden ninja villages.

I came from the Nara clan, a ninja where our intelligence is our pride and weapon as well as our mastery over the shadows.

Although our clan is great, men in this clan are lazy, I'm of no exception.

I passed the ninja academy with passable grades and spend most of my time sleeping.

I'm friends with Choji Akamichi who belong to a ninja clan that can double their body sizes, I do sometimes wonder if they could teach me that technique for my sexual performance, nahh, too lazy, must sleep.

I'm also friends with Ino Yamanaka who belongs to the clan who can manipulate the information with the mind of it's target.

Our Clans have long since made an alliance before I was born called the Ino-Shika-Cho which proved beneficial in the second and third shinobi war.

So it was eventually decided that we follow this path too.

Through team efforts, we managed to successfully finish many mission with our Jounin Asuma Sarutobi.

Time flew by and an advancement in the ninja rank test is held at our village known as the chuunin exams.

I barely scrapped by with my team and I managed to win to be qualified for the proper chuunin finals.

I trained knowing my opponents were strong in the month that we were provided time to train.

It was was finally time to face my opponent, a wind user from the village of the sand, a girl named Temari no Sabaku.

She was strong, and she has a good head in her shoulder for strategy, although I did almost win, I gave up because I had no chakra left in our match.

I had no idea that my performance would qualify me as a chuunin ninja.

Times were harsh however as I was leading a group of gennin friends to capture an Uchiha ninja that defected. It wasn't that really long since we won against an invasion that costed us our village leaders life.

My mission ended up in failure although our team barely managed to survive with the help of reinforcement from the sand village.

I didnt really think that my lazy life turned upside down over the years as another ninja world war erupted against Madara Uchiha and against his Akatsuki organization which is composed of S-rank Ninja Criminals.

I certainly did not expect to become Jonin over the years and become involved the fourth shinobi war where revived immortal zombies, and Biju, a montrous giant chakra contructs were our opponents.

Still I was in the intelligence division, I was checking an unknown scroll to see if it was a threat.

It ended up to be a bad idea as I vanished in a puff of smoke.

I woke up in a city, an advanced city filled with technology, I was clearly in another world.

It didn't help that I couldn't understand the language here and I felt I was at a disadvantage.

I could use some of the Yamanaka's techniques that Ino taught me.

I was about to go through with my rough plan when I saw an army of people firing jutsu after jutsu against, what word to describe their opponent was, ah yes a pirate, a very strong pirate.

Still I would like to avoid this conflict, but the war was still fresh on my mind.

I used my 'Kagemane no Jutsu' on a random soldier and I guided him to where the seals tags were located.

The Pirate was busy with her targets on the other soldiers.

So I set to work and placed a trap using 30 of my explosive tags.

As I finished my trap, I lured the Pirate, by throwing a flashtag on her face which Irritated here.

My controlled pawn evaded the bullets she fired until she was in the trap zone.

The Pirates or Magical Pirate as I call her now was angered and summoned, a deadly divine pirate ship to end my pawn to oblivion.

"Any Last words?." Were the Pirate said before the man in said in a foreign tongue, but she still understood.

**"Art is a bang, Katsu!."** The man said as a very large explosion took place and mortally wounded the pirate.

It was then she saw a strange figure in the shadows panting and the man In front of her unconscious that she deduced that she realized the strange figure defeated her.

"A pirate defeated by an assasin, what a way to go, Hahahahahaha." She laughed as she vanished into a golden particles.

Meanwhile I Shikamaru passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

"Mendokuse." I said as I passed out in a well hidden corner.

* * *

**Heretic God:**

Identity: Francis Drake

Gender: Female

Height, Weight: 162cm/55kg

Alignment：Chaotic evil

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Mana: E

Luck: EX

Noble Phantasm: A+

* * *

Class Skills

Magic Resistance: D

* * *

Personal skills

Voyager of the Storm: A+

Pioneer of the Stars: EX

* * *

Noble Phantasm

Golden Wild Hunt: The Night of the Golden Hind and the Storm

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 20 ~ 40

Maximum number of targets: 20 ships forward deployment


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV:**

I woke up from my slumber feeling different, for one, the scars in my hands vanished and I seem to have more chakra than you can say Naruto.

Upon closer inspection, my chakra doesn't seem to need control exercises as the amount of it I needed in jutsu's seem perfect.

Suspicious, very suspicious, it just looks like one of those RPG games that you get exp and skill when you defeated a boss monster.

That never really happens, at least in the elemental nations, all one get is experience.

I decided to calm myself and meditated "!."

"What!.?." I said as information flowed into me.

* * *

**Hunt of the Golden Hind: Golden Stag and the Eventide Tempest**

This Noble Phantasm is Rider's ace in the hole and forms the basis of her day-to-day life. With her flagship, The Golden Hind, at the fore, a vast flotilla of smaller craft expand ever outward and exterminates her enemies with overwhelming firepower. Its attributes contain vestiges of not only the fleet that eventually defeated the mighty Spanish Armada, but also of the stories involving the golden stag and the eventide tempest that had spread throughout the whole of Europe.

* * *

"Huff, huff, huff." I said as I rested.

Some part of me wanted to be unleashed like a puppy, if it wasn't for my experience with Ino, I would have lost control of myself there.

Still, I decided to pickpocket as I really have no money.

That can't be right, my body seems fit as a fiddle as I can do some taijutsu that Lee and Guy can do.

Is this the rumored 'power of youth' Gai sensei was talking about?, nah.

Other than the boost in my overall being, I seem to understand and speak with the people now, how odd.

"Hey you, you, in the ninja cosplay." Said an unknown voice which I decided to Ignore and I disappeared into the crowd.

"Man, he's Good, I want him in the copper-black cross organization." Said the man.

I just rented a five star hotel complete with computer and internet access.

Thanks to some random passerby I interrogated using Ino's technique, I can now search the internet for information, which was very very helpful.

A few manuals here and there and viola, I just became a hacker and my funds are now sustainable, a forged documents for myself and boom.

I am now Shikamaru Nara, born and raised in Europe with Japanese ancestry.

With my now Naruto-like chakra, I decided to take a page from his book and did the shadowclone jutsu, covered them with henge and have them scout the area.

I decided to take kenjutsu lessons, because my kunai and explosives tags ran out.

I know that this is very troublesome, I prefer my trench knives, but I use that in conjuction with my jutsu and I need an alternative in case it gets lost or destroyed.

**Time skip 1 year.**

It has been a relatively peaceful year, I also found myself a teacher, He is blonde and he is around my age.

I met him when I was practicing a boken at the park, he kinda forced himself into my life and forced me to take the sword lessons he gave.

Troublesome, he really needs to hold back, the sadistic bastard seems to take joy at my suffering. That I was forced to used 500 kagebunshin everyday for sword training.

The sword I prefer are Japanese tanto, oh yeah, I never did mention my teacher's name.

His name is Salvatore Doni.

It really wasn't later that I found out that he is a campione when a heretic god interrupted our lesson. What are the chances of a heretic God attacking my city?, troublesome.

I saw Doni face off the monstrosity of a heretic god and he lead it to the beach.

I heard some soldiers that accompanied Doni say that the God he's fighting was Hercules. Now I brushed up on my mythology and I definitely recall him having twelve lives, which was not really fair.

Doni battled the Heretic God for 3 days straight, Doni even managed to whittle away Hercules 10 lives.

It looked like Doni was resigned to his death at his slip-up when Hercules swung his sword for the killing blow.

Doni didn't expect Hercules to stop his blow midway though. "What." Where his thought.

"I'm alive?." Doni managed to say while panting.

**"Kagemane no Jutsu!, success."** Said a familiar voice and when Doni turned his head, he was flabbergasted at the sight of his friend.

"Doni sensei, haven't you ever heard of the word retreat?." I said to him angrily.

"I'm sorry Shakamaru, but as a campione, it is my duty to kill heretic Gods and save the people from their wrath, cough." Said Doni trying to stand.

"Jeez, take a rest will you, God, I can't find a good enough sword teacher so I can't really let you die." I said as clone of me dragged Doni out of the battle.

"Now then." I said as I turned my attention into Hercules.

"Wow, that's some muscles your packing, explosive bombardment it is." I said as I controlled Heracles to walk at the end of the beach.

Normally controlling a heretic gods movements would be impossible, but fighting for three days straight seemed to weaken it enough for Shikamaru's jutsu to work.

**"Hunt of the Golden Hind."** I said as I summoned a golden battle ship behind me.

**"Open fire!."** I shouted with glee as blast upon blast of energy pierced through Hercules.

Whatever lives Hercules had left is now moot in the face of the endless barrage of blows in front of Shikamaru's authority ending the heretic god's life.

**Doni's POV:**

I was just sparring with my favorite apprentice when a heretic god descended near our vicinity.

I went into action and battled the heretic god and lead him to the empty beach.

It was later that members of my organization divined the heretic gods identity as Hercules.

My god, 12 lives, I have to kill him twelve times to defeat him, I really had no choice so I used all my combat authorities and battled him.

It was three days straight and I'm starting to loose my strength, I slipped on my guard and I awaited for my deathblow, but it never came.

"I'm alive?." I managed to say as I was very shocked, untill I heard a familiar voice enter the battlefield.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu!, success.**" the familiar voice said and I turned around to see that it was Shikamaru who stopped that blow.

He then lectured me about retreating but I really couldn't let the people down.

I was forcefully ejected out of the battlefield by what seems to be a clone of Shikamaru and he. ead me in a safe distance.

I watched the battle between Shikamaru and Hercules. I was praying for Shikamaru's victory.

Shikamaru somehow controlled Hercules movements and dragged him at the end of the beach.

Shikamaru somehow summoned a golden ship out of nowhere and bombarded Hercules with no mercy and died.

I just realized something, Shikamaru just became a campione, which means, I now have a new playmate and I don't have to hold back.

I smilled at the prospect of a good battle.

**The day after the battle, Hotel Le Blanc.**

"Ding Dong." a ring on my door went buzzing and I went and answered it.

"Not to be rude or anything, sensei, but today's my day off from spar." I said to him as I yawned.

"Hmm, perfect, the transition went went perfect my new campione-kun." Said Doni smiling.

"You must be mistaken, Doni-sensei, I was here yesterday sleeping in." I lied with a straight face.

"Naughty, naughty Shika-kun, you have to take responsibility for what you did yesterday." Said Doni smiling.

"Responsibility?, umm sorry sensei, but I don't swing that way." I said to him.

"That wasn't what I meant, what I meant was, from now on where group buddies." Said Doni.

"Aren't we a little old for children's game sensei?." I said in a deadpanned voice.

"It's just a name, what it entails is you become my sparring partner." He said to me.

"But aren't we doing that already?." I said to him.

"Oh, but I didn't know you know magic before, and you have an authority now, were using those freely." Said Doni.

"Ehh, but I'm not really a brawler and front type fighter, yes, find some other strong dude and let me sleep." I said as I yawned and shut the door rudely and I slept.

**5 hours later.**

"Hmmm, chocolate." I said as I yawned and woke up.

I went to the park and and practiced my sword dutifully.

"kukuku, your not getting away from me that easily." A voice said and I felt an attack on my blind spot and evaded it.

"Sensei?, why are you here again, I thought I said today is my day off." I said to him as I turned him down earlier.

"Your being inducted to my division in the Copper Black cross." Said Doni seriously.

"Your serious?, why?." I asked him curiously.

"Because, sooner or later an organization will come and ask you to join them and I want you in mine." Said Doni seriously.

"Fine, fine jeez, no need to get your panties in a twist." I said as I sighed and gave up.

"Great now we're off Heretic God hunting." Said Doni as I was dragged.

"Troublesome." Was the last word I said Doni got me on a wild goose chase.

**Time Skip 1 year.**

"Neh neh, Shika-kun, I heard that a new campione was born, wanna check him out?." Asked an Doni.

"Go ahead Doni-san, I'm still watching the clouds." I said not moving my position.

"Don't be like that Shika-kun, we've been in each other's company for a year now, surely you know that I won't take no for an answer." Said Doni smiling.

"That I know, but why am I being dragged?, I'm just the innocent bystander." I protested.

"Hahahahah, a bystandard, good one there Shika-kun, you have helped me successfully hunt heretic gods and your silver tongue has helped us in countless jams, even though you don't participate in my hunt, you really can't fool me, you campione of a devil you." Said Doni teasingly.

"Fine, fine." I said as I finally gave in and we went on a trip to Japan.

**Godou's Residence:**

"Ding, Dong."

An opened door opened revealed to be a high school boy.

"Pardon, us young man, were from the Copper Black Cross, would it be possible to talk to Kusanagi Godou?." I said smoothly.

"I am Kusunagi Godou, please come in." Said Godou politely.

"Hey Let's Fi..." was interrupted.

"Pardon my associate, he's fond of fighting especially a campione such as yourself. now let us get to the main topic, my condolences on becoming a Campione, Godou-kun." I said to him.

**"What!?."** Said Godou as he was baffled by the man's polite and confusing words.

* * *

**Heretic God:** Hercules

Alignment: Chaotic Mad

Sex: Male

Height: 253cm

Weight: 311kg

Weapon: Axe-Sword

* * *

STR: A+

CON: A

AGI: A

MGI: A

LCK: B

Noble Phantasm: A

* * *

Class Abilities:

-Mad Enhancements: B

* * *

Personal Abilities:

-Battle Continuation: A

-Eye of the Mind (False): B

-Bravery: A+

-Divinity: A

* * *

Noble Phantasm:

God Hand: Twelve Labors

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit

Range: -

Maximum Targets:

A blessing of Gods, as well as a curse. It is a Noble Phantasm given to Heracles, representing immortality. This Noble Phantasm does not have an overt external manifestation such as a weapon or armour, but if you hazard to put a shape to it, the body itself can be called the Noble Phantasm. God Hand turns one's body into a tough suit of armour and nullifies all attacks Rank B or lower, regardless the attack being physical or magical. It also has the effect of automatic resurrection after death. Because the resurrection effect has 11 uses, Heracles cannot perish unless killed 12 times. In addition, due to Ilya's immense magical energy, given enough time, the lives lost can also be regenerated.

Resurrection as well as attack-nullification. Besides these two effects, God Hand also possesses a third effect: rendering an attack that it has experienced before useless. Regardless how powerful is the Noble Phantasm that defeated Heracles, it would be completely nullified after he resurrects.

* * *

Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads

Rank: -

Type: -

Range: -

Maximum Targets: -

Among Hercules'Noble Phantasms, he trusted this one the most. It was the Noble Phantasm which Hercules used to slay the immortal nine-headed serpent Hydra once upon a time, taking the form of bow and arrow. After killing the Hydra, Hercules could even utilise techniques that emulate the ability of this Noble Phantasm when wielding other weapons. In essence, it is "a high speed attack consisting of nine consecutive strikes, as swift as if the attacks are overlapping". Even when delivered via sword, spear, or axe, this technique still boasts power on the level of Noble Phantasms. Also, just like Cú Chulainn's demonic spear Gae Bolg has a technique called "Gae Bolg – Piercing Death Thorn", Hercules' technique shares the "Nine Lives – Shooting of Hundred Heads" name with the Noble Phantasm.

* * *

**Shikamaru's New Authorities:**

-Hunt of the Golden Hind: Golden Stag and the Eventide Tempest.

-Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads. (works on all weapons.)


End file.
